Old Memories
by CaptainKatie643
Summary: When Black Beard is hunting mermaids, what happens when Jack comes across a familiar face? Meet Marina, one of the many girls from Tortuga, except this one is different. Does this cold-hearted mermaid have actual feelings for Jack? Or is it just some fantasy she's created? But does Jack still have feelings for Marina after Angelica? Language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Old Memories-Chapter 1

**Marina is an excluded character in Pirates of the Caribbean 4; she is a mermaid who once had a relationship with Jack. There was a deleted scene from the movie where Marina slaps Jack and I thought I would create a story that could follow that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

**Marina's POV**

The beautiful sound of my sister Tamara's voice caught my attention, pulling me away from the bottom of the ocean and towards a boat full of dirty, mangy pirates. I swam upwards to the surface of the water where the outline of the bottom of a rowboat sat on top of the water. I saw Tamara's orange and green scaled tail swishing back and forth in the water while the upper half of her body was out of the water. The other mermaids, my sisters, were swimming up with me.

I rose out of the water, revealing just my head, neck and shoulders. I bobbed up and down as I treaded in the dark water; a slight mist surrounded us creating an eerie feel. The pirates on the boat turned their heads to look at me and the other mermaids rising out of the water, their eyes wide and full of wonder. I looked at Tamara out of the corner of my eye to see her singing to a sailor while he leaned forward to kiss her. I refrained from rolling my eyes at her.

I waded through the water with the other mermaids following me to a man who was watching me with his mouth slightly agape. I looked up at him seductively and placed my arms on the railing of the boat, lifting myself up to his face. I opened my mouth as if I were going to kiss him but stopped and lowered myself back down, smirking a bit as a look of entrancement and disappointment crossed the man's face. Pirates were always so easy to tease and they were always an easy meal.

"There is nothing that can console me, but my jolly sailor bold." Tamara sang, lower the man's head down into the water, his lips puckered. It was silent for a couple of seconds before we heard his muffled scream, yanking his head out of the water.

A man with an oar hit a dark haired mermaid in the chest, causing all of us to dive away from the boat to prevent from getting killed. The men stood up in the boat and looked around cautiously, unaware of the hell that swam underneath of them.

I swam rapidly around underneath of the boat, my fangs bared and ready to eat. I saw one of my sisters propel herself out of the water and dive back in with a pirate in tow. I watched in jealousy as she dug her teeth into his flesh. Blood floated through the water and I could smell it, it made me even hungrier.

I swam quickly up to the side of the boat, my arms grabbing at the men's legs while others pulled the boat apart. I got lucky and grabbed a man by his neck, effectively pulling him over the side of the boat. But I was interrupted by another pirate pulling the man the other way. I growled and screeched at him as my prey was ripped from my arms.

I tried a different approach, desperate to get some food before the others got it. I swam away from the boat before turning around and launching myself through the air, gripping one of the men's heads but my hands slipped as a sword plunged into my stomach. I screeched and fell into the water onto my back. My face was scrunched up in pain as I clutched my stomach, blood seeping into the water. But I did not cry. Mermaids don't cry.

My head whipped back towards the boat, distracted by the sounds of men screaming. The mermaids had broken the boat into pieces and the men were falling through, straight into the water. Easy prey. I noticed one of the mermaids had grabbed a pirate and was dragging him towards the bottom of the ocean. I smiled evilly and swam after her, eager to sink my teeth into him. Another mermaid followed me and we bit into him. He screamed as a cloud of blood appeared around us.

The man was finished to soon, all that was left was his skeleton and strips of cloth. I released it in disgust as did the other two mermaids. I wanted more. I turned to find more sailors but I was distracted as an explosion boomed under the water. I heard screams and screeches as the mermaids fled in the other direction, towards shore.

It's a trap, they're herding us. Pirates are guaranteed to be waiting for us in that direction. I made the decision to go around the men in the other rowboats but the scent of fresh blood in the water overpowered me. I growled in bloodlust and swam towards shore with the other mermaids. The sound of more screaming caused me to look above water. I saw a ship sailing rapidly at us, breathing fire across the water. _Black Beard, _I thought.

I ducked down into the water, the flames just missing my skin. But some of the mermaids around me screamed in pain as the fire touched them. I ignored them knowing that it was every mermaid for herself and swam towards the shore to save myself and get more food. I popped out of the water, my seaweed ropes ready to snatch men into the water. But I heard a familiar voice.

"Retreat all to land! For you lives! Retreat I say!" Yelled a voice. I narrowed my eyes in anger as I watched _him _yell orders at Black Beard's men.

_Jack Sparrow. _Or should I say _Captain _Jack Sparrow. That bastard. I growled in rage as the memories started to spill over the walls I had created but I refused to acknowledge them.

"Cowards, back in the water! There be no refuge on land. Mark my words." Ordered Black Beard, firing his gun at the water near a sailor. The pirates thought twice about retreating and returned to the water.

I could see the seaweed ropes gripping the docks and yanking them apart, causing Jack and _her _to fall onto their backs. Jack quickly recovered and gripped the crawling woman's hand before trying to pull her up to safety. I watched in jealousy, growling quietly as I saw Jack helping the woman who ruined my life. I saw a seaweed rope grip the woman's ankle and I smiled evilly. _Good, now she will get what she deserves._ But Jack stood up and cut the rope, causing me to be consumed by rage and jealousy.

_I will kill that man and his pretty little girlfriend too._

Jack held his hand out for the woman to take but she hesitated. Jack rolled his eyes at her and told her to "come on" and she grabbed his hand. When they were both standing, Jack turned around to look up at the lighthouse, a plan forming in his mind. I saw him starting to run towards it but I growled and took off towards the docks. I saw the slippery hands of mermaids breaking through the week planks of the docks and grabbing at Jack's feet.

His sword was pulled out of his hand as the mermaids broke their way through the planks. _Good, he would have a painful death with all those mermaids trying to get him. _He reached the less stable part of the docks and I smirked, this was my perfect chance. I sprung out of the water and gripped onto Jack's shoe. He fell to his knees with a grunt.

"Remember me, Jack?" I questioned, a growl slipping through my lips. I saw Jack's eyes widen in realization and he struggled to get away from me. My grip slipped as he kicked me back into the water. I screeched in rage that he got away and watched him run up into the lighthouse. I growled softly, deciding that I would wait for him to come back down. He would pay for what he did to my heart all those years ago.

I saw the light inside of the lighthouse flare up and Jack jumping out of the window. He plummeted towards the water and I felt the urge to save him, I shoved the urge out of my head and forced myself to watch him. The lighthouse exploded and I ducked under the water to avoid the fire raining down. I turned my head to see all of my sisters screaming and swimming away. But a splash in the water distracted me and I saw Jack under the water, watching the mermaids too.

A smirk of satisfaction spread across my lips, now I had him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Memories-Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

**Marina's POV**

I waited for Jack behind a rock, hidden from the humans. I watched as he swam towards the shore. Once he was close enough and could stand up I revealed myself.

"Jack Sparrow." I said coyly, watching as he froze in place. "Never thought I'd see you again." Jack stayed frozen, he looked anywhere at me before placing a calm expression on his face.

"Marina, love. How nice it is to see you again." He said, giving me a smile.

"You bastard." I snarled, my eyes narrowing to slits. He backed away from me as I waded closer. "You left me, for _her!" _I yelled, pointing a finger at the woman whose attention was now on us. I didn't care who saw us.

"Marina, darling-" Jack began, reaching his hands out to me.

"No! Don't you dare touch me!" I screeched, willing myself not to cry. The only time I have ever cried was when Jack left me and I wasn't going to do it again.

I heard the click of a gun being loaded and I whipped my head around to see Black Beard pointing a gun straight at my head. I growled and glared at him.

"Well, well, what do we have here? 2 mermaids? And I'm guessing that Jack has been busy for the past couple of years, first Angelica and now a mermaid." Said Black Beard, a smile evident on his face. I hissed at him and Black Beard reached down to grab my chin. "And a pretty one at that." He said, smirking. I growled and spat at him again. "With a feisty temper, how did you ever manage to control her?" Laughed Black Beard.

"Control?" Said Jack, a jokingly confused look on his face. The rest of the crew had gathered around us now and I saw Syrena trapped inside a glass tank, looking at me with a sympathetic look in her eyes and her eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

"Where did you meet her?" Asked Black Beard, his eyes tracing my features while I glared at him. A peculiar look of lust was mixed into his cold eyes and I bared my teeth at him.

"Tortuga." Answered Jack, and I turned my fiery gaze on him.

"On land? With legs?" Question Black Beard, his face confused. I started to back away from the men but Black Beard turned his gaze on me again. "Don't move." He ordered, his gun still aimed for my head. I stayed put, not wanting to die.

"Uh" Said Jack, knowing that I would kill him if I revealed this information. But Black Beard pulled out another gun and aimed it at him. "Yes sir." Said Jack quickly.

"Your death will be so brutal Jack, I swear." I threatened, and Jack smiled worriedly at me.

"Let's bring her along; she may come in handy for _other _purposes." Cackled Black Beard, placing the gun aimed at Jack in its holster before ordering his men to pull me out of the water.

I hissed and fought the men but they managed to drag me out of the water, causing the slippery scales on my tail to disappear and reveal legs. I hid in my hair, trying to cover my naked body in front of all these men.

"You will walk." Said Black Beard, smiling evilly at me. I gave him a glare and I jumped when I felt fabric touch my shoulders.

I whipped my head around to see Jack standing behind me, his jacket off. I stared at him confusedly and Jack just stood there, avoiding my eyes. I stood up, placing my arms through the sleeves and buttoning up the coat that went down to my lower thighs, and inhaled Jack's scent. It had been so long since I've smelled him, or even seen him.

"Ah, you care for her." Said Black Beard knowingly, I turned to see him with a strange smile on his face. "But does she care for you?" He asked, pulling out his sword and points it at Jack's neck. I turned away but Black Beard ordered his men to make me watch.

I struggled against their grip but standing still as Black Beard brought his sword away as if to chop Jack's head off. He swung it and I screamed out. Black Beard turned to me with a smirk on his face; he hadn't continued with his swing, he had stopped right before contact with his neck. I slammed my mouth shut and bit my tongue, furious at myself for screaming.

"She does." He said, walking up to me and moving a piece of my hair out of my face, his men backing away from me. I glared and leaned away from his touch. "What is your name?" He asked, his mouth next to my ear, I shivered at his hot breath. I didn't respond, but I felt the edge of his blade poke into my side. Even then I didn't say anything.

"Marina." Called Jack. I turned to glare at him but he didn't look at me.

"What a lovely name, Marina." Said Black Beard, softly. I looked at him in disgust as his face stayed near mine. I could hear Syrena's growls and hisses of protest as she watched him.

"You will die. Soon I hear." I snarled, smirking as his face turned to rage. He brought his hand back and smacked me across the face, my weak knees giving out and I fell to the ground.

"Father, we need to go." Said the woman with a strange accent. I placed my cool palm against the burning skin on my cheek while I sat in the sand.

"Onward, then." Ordered Black Beard, placing his sword in his sheath and walking away from me. Syrena continued to growl as they carried her away in the glass case.

I felt hands on my shoulders, pulling me up to my feet. I knew that they were Jack's but I let him do it. I didn't acknowledge him as I stood up. I looked at the ground, biting my lip. I haven't done this in years.

I put one foot forward, placing my weight on it before stumbling and falling. I felt Jack's hands catch me again and placing me upright.

"I'm still mad at you." I hissed, keeping my voice low. I looked ahead to see Syrena looking back at me, her eyebrows still knitted together in worry and her hand placed against the glass. I stepped forward again, seeing that the crew was walking farther and farther ahead.

"But you won't kill me anymore." Said Jack, stabling me by grabbing my elbow as I stumbled again.

"And how do you know that?" I asked, getting the hang of walking by having Jack hold onto my elbow.

"Because you care." He answered simply, letting go of my arm as I started to walk normally.

"Sparrow! Get your bloody ass up here to show me where to go!" Yelled Black Beard, waiting at the tree line of the jungle, his words preventing me from arguing with Jack.

"This isn't over." I say, stumbling once.

"Oh I know, love." He says, flashing me his silver teeth.

I stared at his face, my eyes tracing his features, bringing back the memories again. But I didn't know what was happening as I was lifted off the ground and a shoulder was digging into my stomach.

"Captain needs you up front, I will bring her." Says a deep voice and I realize that I am being carried by the dark skinned man covered in strange scars.

"Put me down!" I yelled, clawing at the man's back but he ignored me and just continued to walk at a steady pace towards the others. I finally shut my mouth and looked back at the beach while the man carried me.

When we reached the tree line, the man dropped me on the ground, causing me to land on my butt. I grimaced and stood up, turning to face the crew. I met Syrena's gaze and nodded to her, telling her I was alright but she still looked worried.

"Where we be heading, Jack?" Asked Black Beard, looking at Jack's compass.

"This way." Pointed Jack, walking into the thick jungle.

Black Beard followed him and the men went after him. I sighed and put a foot forward again. I smiled to myself as I continued walking through the trees, fairly behind the crew but keeping up none the less.

**~Miss Embers**


	3. Chapter 3

Old Memories-Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

**Marina's POV**

We arrived at a steep canyon that had water running through the bottom. There was a broken bridge hanging down the sides and Black Beard was peering over it.

"We can't go down there with the mermaid." Said one of the men, looking over the edge.

"Which is exactly why Jack is going to go." Said Black Beard, looking at Jack.

"What makes you think that he'll come back?" Asked the woman, her voice completely outraged. I found out her name is Angelica.

"Yes, what makes you think he'll come back?" Said Jack, I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'll kill her if you don't." Said Black Beard, pointing his gun at me. I glanced nervously at the gun and looked to Jack.

"How about if I promise that I will return, she can come." Said Jack, I looked at Black Beard nervously.

"Then how do I know you will come back? You're a pirate Jack; you're not a man of your word." Said Black Beard, he did have a point.

"Yes, but what if I did come back? You wouldn't know if unless you tried." Smiled Jack, leaning on a tree.

"Give me the compass or she'll be shot dead." Said Black Beard, loading the gun. My eyes flickered back and forth between them.

"But she won't be touched." Said Jack, Black Beard smiled and nodded his head. Jack tossed him the compass before turning to face the gushing water below.

"On second thought-" Started Jack.

"This is nonsense! I'm going." Bursted Angelica, speed walking over to the edge. But Jack pushed her out of the way and jumped. I gasped and ran to the edge of the cliff, looking down for Jack. I sighed in relief when I saw him come out of the water and start to swim.

"Let's move. It should be sundown soon." Ordered Black Beard, moving back into the thick forest with the compass in hand.

I followed silently, looking back down at Jack before hurrying after Black Beard. I jerked my head up at the sound of glass breaking and the sound of water rushing. I attempted to run but fell, I crawled towards the broken case, cutting my hands on the glass.

I didn't pay attention to the blood but I watched as Syrena's scales slipped away into legs and she sat on the ground with her knees to her chest. I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly as she shivered. I noticed the clergyman come up from behind us and put his shirt around Syrena.

"You will walk or you will die. We already have another mermaid who can walk, why should we worry about you?" Black Beard said, waiting for Syrena to get up.

I held my hand out for her to take but she ignored it and stood up on her wobbly legs. She took a hesitant step forward but her legs gave out and she fell to the ground.

"I cannot." She said, looking up at Black Beard.

"Then you will be shot or left behind. Which one?" Asked Black Beard, pulling out his gun and aiming it at her. I narrowed my eyes in anger and stood up in front of his gun.

"You will not touch her." I said, standing so close to the gun that the barrel touched my chest.

"And what makes you think that I won't?" He asked, keeping the gun where it was.

"You will have to go through me." I said, glaring at him as the crew watched.

"You do know that I could shoot you right here and now." He said, pushing the gun further onto my skin.

"But you promised Jack." I said, looking straight into his eyes.

"And I'm a pirate, not a man of his word." He shot back, and my anger flared up. "And to remind him that I am not a man of his word." He started, grabbing my arm and pulled out a dagger. My eyes widened at this and I started to struggle, but his grip was too strong. He kept my arm in place and carved a line on the inside of my arm. I watched in horror as the blood dripped from it, knowing that I would be scarred forever with this.

"Stop all of this, I will carry her." Said the clergyman, picking up Syrena off the ground easily.

"Don't fall behind." He said, turning his back on me and continuing through the forest.

I fumed as the crew passed me, following Black Beard while I stood still. I would not go with them. What is making me stay here anyway? Was it Jack? No it couldn't be, I hated him. It was Syrena; I couldn't leave her all alone here. But she has the clergyman, he cares for her. I could go back, I could go find Jack or I could go back to the sea. I turned to the forest that had been behind me and I gathered up the courage to leave.

I heard the click of a gun being loaded from behind me and I froze. _Of course._

"Captain wants you up front." Said the deep voice, I knew that it was the dark skinned man. I scowled and turned around to face him, he had a gun pointed at me and I stalked past him to catch up with the crew.

I didn't walk up front with Black Beard, I decided to stay with Syrena and the clergyman. They were the people I felt most comfortable around.

"Are you ok, Marina?" Asked the clergyman, looking down at my hands. I nodded and continued walking with him, not minding the pain. "What happened with you and Jack?" He asked.

I sighed, my mind letting a few memories through.

"It was 3 years ago; I had found out about the legs and decided that I wanted to see the world. I left Whitecap Bay for Tortuga. Then I met Jack, he was the same as he is now, funny, charming, handsome, smart. We spent a lot of time together, I would go with him on many adventures, we were stowaways on many ships, since he didn't have the Black Pearl at the time. I loved him and he…well, I was pretty sure he loved me but you can never tell with Jack. We planned to spend the rest of our lives together but…that changed." I said, my eyes going to the ground.

"What changed?" Asked Syrena, staring at me intently. She had never heard this story before since I refused to talk about it when I returned to Whitecap Bay.

"He met someone else. This time he was certain about her and she was certain about him. They left on the next ship and they-"

"Were going to be married." Finished Angelica, who had started to keep pace next to us. "But Jack was not certain. He left the woman on the wedding day; he left her with a broken heart." She said, her eyes fading out as she thought of the memory.

"It was you?" Asked Syrena, her eyes going wide.

"Yes, and I knew that Jack loved Marina. I could see that he missed her and regretted it. But he convinced himself that she was just a mermaid who filled his mind with tricks. But I knew that he still loved you." Said Angelica, looking at me. I blushed slightly and we all went silent.

"I'm sorry, Marina." She said, her hand gripping mine.

"I'm sorry too; he shouldn't have left you like that." I responded, looking at her glossy eyes that were filling with tears. I told myself that I couldn't cry and that this is what Black Beard wanted, he wanted a tear.

Angelica hugged me and I surprisingly hugged her back. This was _not _the Marina I know.

**So you figured out what happened between them! Yay!**

**~Miss Embers**


	4. Chapter 4

Old Memories-Chapter 4

**Warning: Minor forced sexual content**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the POTC**

**Marina's POV**

"Let's stop for camp, we'll wake up early next morning to continue." Said Black Beard, stopping by a small clearing and a small river.

The crew set to work making camp; they built a fire and found a couple logs for them to sit on. Unfortunately, there were no tents or blankets to lie on.

The crew had found and cooked dinner which Syrena had reluctantly eaten; I was used to the taste of the strange human food. Then they sat around the fire and told stories or sang as any normal crew. Black Beard sat out in his own area, studying the compass. Philip (the clergyman), Syrena and I sat away from the fire too since both of us didn't feel that comfortable around them. I think Philip was starting to like Syrena; it made me happy that they were happy. I noticed Angelica sitting alone eating her dinner away from the fire and crew too.

"I'm going to go get some more of those berries." I told them, grabbing the bowl we had been using that was half of a coconut.

"Ok." They both said and went back to talking about their lives or something.

I walked past some bushes, looking for the berries in the darkened jungle. I smiled softly when I found the right berry bush, I felt sort of proud.

I felt his hand go over my mouth and his hand pulling my arm behind my back. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of his hands but otherwise stayed still, knowing that I couldn't do anything. I felt Black Beard's face nuzzle into my hair and I leaned away, growling softly at him.

"You're beauty is quite exquisite. I can see why Jack loved you." He said into my ear, his hand squeezing tighter on my arm. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go, but he did pull his hand away from my mouth.

"You're disgusting." I hissed, leaning away from him when he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Do you think that a black hearted pirate like me cares?" He asked, running his nose up the side of my neck.

"Probably not." I answered, trying to keep the bile in my throat from rising as he placed soft kisses on my neck.

"And what about you mermaids? How do you feel every time you drag a sailor into the waters by teasing his desires?" He asked, not pausing in his actions.

"I don't." I answered curtly, feeling him freeze against me. He turned me around so I was facing him, his eyes staring into mine.

"How do you not feel? You feel for Jack and for Syrena." He said, his gaze not fazing as mine stared back.

"Because I've lost all feel for men like you." I responded, glaring at him.

"Except for Jack." He corrected, smiling knowingly. I refused to answer; I neither shake my head nor nod. "And how do you feel for me?" He asked, his lips nearing mine.

"I hate you and you are the most despicable person I have ever met." I said coldly, my gaze turning to ice as it stared into his.

"That's exactly how you should feel." He said with an evil smile before his lips crashed to mine. I tried to push him off but he was too strong, my abilities as a mermaid weren't available as a human.

I felt his tongue trace my lip and I shivered in disgust. I brought my fist up and it connected with his cheek, effectively getting him off of me. I turned to run but Black Beard had grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ground causing me to hit my head on a tree.

My vision blurred and I saw a blurry outline of Black Beard advancing towards me. I blinked a couple times, trying to clear my vision. I looked up at him just in time to have my cheek smacked once again which threw my head to the side.

I felt his hand grab my hair and pull me up, my back against the tree. I grit my teeth in pain but I didn't yell or scream or cry. I felt Black Beard's hand grip my throat when I was standing up all the way. I looked at him with hatred in my eyes as he choked me.

"Looks like Jack isn't here to save you. What a pity, it would be fun to have him watch." He said, his hand tracing up my thigh. I started to see black spots in my vision but I heard Phillip's voice. I wanted to sigh in relief, but I didn't have any air.

"Black Beard, let her go." He said, his voice strong. I felt Black Beard's hand release pressure and I felt some air making its way down my throat.

"No, now go pray or something." He said, waving him off and turning back to me.

"No, let her go. No one deserves to be treated like this." Said Phillip, sounding worried now that he wouldn't be able to save me.

"Did you forget who your captain was? Or did you forget that I can kill Syrena with the snap of my fingers?" Asked Black Beard, turning back to Phillip. I saw the war going on in Phillip's head and I knew that he wouldn't choose me.

"It's ok, Phillip. I'll be alright." I said in a scratchy voice. Phillip shook his head and I saw tears in his eyes. "I'll be fine, it's better than Syrena dying. But don't tell her, please." I pleaded, he nodded and turned away.

"Now, where were we?" Asked Black Beard, putting pressure on my throat. I struggled to inhale as I felt Jack's coat coming undone.

"Father, stop." I heard the familiar accent. I almost smiled in relief.

"What is it now? Can I not have one night with a pretty mermaid?" He asked, facing his daughter while keeping his hand on my throat.

"No, not like this. This isn't how you are supposed to treat women." Said Angelica, walking over to us and putting a hand on her fathers. "You will have plenty of time to find another woman after we find the fountain."

I watched as Black Beard contemplated this in his mind. Angelica watched him, knowing she could do nothing if he went against her decision. I started seeing black spots again and I was fighting to keep my eyelids open.

"Fine, but after the fountain when I'm not worrying about my life, I will have my chance with her." Said Black Beard, releasing my neck from his grasp. I fell to my knees, gasping for air. I clutched my tender neck and focused on breathing in and out.

I saw Black Beard walk out of sight and Angelica dropped to her knees with me. She touched my cheek where he had slapped it gingerly and I could tell that I would have a black eye. Once I was breathing normal again, Angelica fixed my jacket and led me around the camp to the river where we were hidden.

She helped me wash up a bit and made sure that I looked somewhat normal. There were no bandages though because that couldn't really help. I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk a lot if I wanted my throat to heal.

"Thanks, Angelica. It really means a lot." I said in a scratchy voice.

"Its fine, are you ready to go back to camp?" She asked, standing up and pulling me up with her. I nod and we walk back to where Phillip is sitting with Syrena.

"You can sit with us if you want." I offered as we neared the pair.

"I'd rather not, you three seem to be fine." She said, walking back to her spot. I shrugged and sat down in my spot.

"Marina!" Exclaimed Phillip, his face looked happy but then he realized what might have just happened and he went back to a frown. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, way better than what could have happened." I answered in a scratchy voice, coughing once.

"You mean he didn't…" He started, his face happy again.

"No, Angelica talked him out of it." I explained, sipping my water.

"What is it you are talking about? And why is Marina all beat up?" Asked Syrena in her poor English, her voice worried.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Said Phillip, taking a sip of water.

"Really, it's nothing." I said, pulling the jacket closer to my body, enjoying how it reminded me of the safe embrace of Jack after what had just happened to me.

**So Black Beard really is just a twisted guy…**

**Please review! Tell me what you think! **

**~Miss Embers**


	5. Chapter 5

Old Memories-Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

**Marina's POV**

I had trouble sleeping last night; I could still feel _his _touch. I would always wake from a nightmare sweating and shaking.

When we left this morning, I made sure that I was never near Black Beard. He even had the nerve to give me a smile this morning. I couldn't wait until this nightmare was over, but what would happen? Would I be released to go back to the ocean? Would I go with Jack? Would I stay with Black Beard?

Angelica told me that the place we were going was where most mermaids died. It's where people from everywhere attempted to get a mermaid's tear but failed, leaving the mermaid there to die. It made me nervous. But Angelica told me that I wasn't the one they were trying to get the tear from.

"Tie her up." Ordered Black Beard, pointing to a pool of water. "Only half in the water, enough to keep you alive for a little while and enough to make the death slow and painful." He explained as Syrena's tail reappeared when she was placed in the water. I covered my mouth and looked away from all of the skeletons and Syrena.

Philip and I watched in horror as Black Beard attempted to get a tear from Syrena. He failed and decided to try something different.

"Unless Marina is willing to give a tear." He said, walking closer to me. I put on an emotionless mask and didn't look at him. "Then, this could all be over. Syrena would be set free and so would you." He said, walking in a circle around me.

"You are not a man of your word." I argued back, staring into his eyes as he stopped in front of me.

"Aye, which means you will have to take your chances." He said, flicking the top of a vial open.

If I did give a tear, Black Beard would live longer and we would be set free, but how do I know that we would be able to leave? If I didn't give a tear, Black Beard would most likely torture both of us until he got a tear, which would probably leave us dead.

"Marina it's just one tear." Said Syrena, my eyes flickered to her and back to Black Beard.

I allowed a tear out, remembering the day Jack left me, feeling it roll down my face and Black Beard let it fall into the vial.

"Thank you, Marina." Said Black Beard, snapping the lid shut.

"Now we go free." I said, all the sounds of sadness gone from my voice.

"I think I changed my mind about that. Syrena will stay here and you 2 will come as my prisoners." Said Black Beard, opening the compass and gesturing to Philip and me.

I growled and turned to the nearest pirate before pulling his sword out of his sheath and swinging it at Syrena's bonds. They broke easily and Syrena slipped into the water, but she didn't swim away.

"Go Syrena." I said, my hands still gripping the sword.

"Please Syrena, go." Pleaded Philip. Syrena nodded and ducked underwater. I turned to Black Beard, pointing the sword at him.

"I don't know why you bother to find the fountain, prophecies never lie." I hissed, shuffling closer to him.

"Then what makes you think you can kill me?" He asked smugly, waiting for my next move.

"Who said I couldn't injure you?" I asked, the sword nearing Black Beard. I saw him nod his head towards the big dark skinned man and he walked towards me with a rope in his hands. I backed away but I fell against the chest of another pirate. "You coward!" I yelled as the man tied my hands behind my back.

Black Beard ignored me and glanced at the compass again before moving into the trees. I was walking surrounded by the crew, making sure I wouldn't escape. I walked with my head down and a scowl on my face.

"Jack." I heard Black Beard's surprised voice. I raised my head with a smile on my face, eager to see him.

"Black Beard." Greeted Jack, his gaze meeting mine an angry look crossing his face.

"I'm guessing you have the chalices." Said Black Beard, waiting for Jack to hand them to him.

"Aye, Gibbs!" Called Jack and another man came out of the bushes with a pig on a rope, the chalices tied to it. "I have a deal. You give Gibbs and Marina's freedom and me compass. And I'll lead you to the fountain."

"And what if I don't agree?" Asked Black Beard, looking skeptical.

"I let this filthy pig go in the wild along with the chalices." Answered Jack, looking proud at his explanation.

"Fine, but not Marina." Bargained Black Beard and I hissed quietly.

"Do you know how hard it was to catch this filthy thing? And just how easy it will be to let it go?" Asked Jack, taking out his sword and rubbing it gently over the thin rope. Black Beard glared at Jack while he looked at him smugly.

"Fine, let her go." Ordered Black Beard. "And here's your blasted compass." Said Black Beard, tossing the compass to Jack.

"Thank you, mate. Here you go, Gibbs." Said Jack, throwing the compass to the man named Gibbs before walking over to me where I was rubbing my wrists.

"You could have showed up earlier." I said as his fingers trailed lightly over my bruised face. Jack didn't answer but I let him touch my face.

"Go, get away from here. You shouldn't be near him anymore." Said Jack, his hands tracing my neck.

"But what about you?" I asked, my eyes meeting his.

"Can't stay away from me now, love?" He asked but I was not amused.

"Jack, I-I'm sorry. For hating you and trying to kill you." I said, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Come on now, Marina. I haven't seen you cry before, love. I can't see you do it now, you're a mermaid, mermaids don't cry." He said, wiping at my eyes.

"Black Beard already has a tear, it doesn't matter anymore." I said, turning away to go back to where Syrena was tied up.

"And I'll need my coat back." He called after me and I turned around to see a mischievous smile on his face. I chuckled and shook my head at him.

"In your dreams." I told him, turning back around.

"Marina." Began Jack, pulling my hand in his. It was silent as I waited for him to say something. "Be safe." He said, I nodded and he released my hand.

I almost turned back around, I almost let my feelings spill out of my mouth, I almost chose a different life. But I continued walking into the forest, not looking back.

**You hard headed Marina…**

**~Miss Embers**


	6. Chapter 6

Old Memories-Chapter 6

**Thanks to hungergameskniss for being the first reviewer! I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

**Marina's POV**

I walked slowly back to the water holes or the mermaid graveyard. I bit my lip, not quite sure if I had made the right choice, leaving Jack behind. But at least I got away from Black Beard.

My feet felt the ground change texture under my feet and I took in the surroundings around me. The stench of rotting mermaids was floating in the air. I found the hole where Syrena had disappeared into and I sat down next to it.

My heart was telling me to back to Jack, admit my feelings and possibly spend the rest of my life with him. But Jack was complicated; he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with one person. But my mind was telling me to go back to my world.

I ran a hand through my hair, a habit I picked up as a human. Well, they always say to follow your heart.

I had quickly taught myself to run without stumbling…that much. I followed the trampled down path in the woods, catching up to the crew. But I stayed out of sight.

Right now, Jack was doing some weird thing with the chalices in a cave. He said the words 'Aqua Devida' and all the water surrounding them started to slither up the walls and onto the ceiling, creating a puddle of water above.

I watched with wide eyes as someone lifted Jack up into the puddle. The rest of them started to follow after Jack. I felt an arm grip onto me and I opened my mouth to scream but snapped it shut when I saw that it was the dark skinned man.

He grunted and dragged me into sight. Black Beard's attention was now on us and an evil smile took place on his mouth.

"Marina, you came back." He said, one of the crew members waiting for him to step on his back so he could lift him up. I didn't say anything, just bared my teeth. "Bring her up, and keep an eye on her." He ordered, stepping onto the man's back before disappearing.

The dark skinned man gripped my sides and lifted me upwards, and suddenly, I wasn't in the cave anymore. I was in a paradise. The place was so tranquil and Zen. Another arm grabbed me and I whipped my head around in their direction. It was Jack.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, a look of anger and annoyance crossing his face. I shrugged, making Jack clench his fists and press his lips tightly together like he always did when he was angry. "I just saved your bloody ass. Now I have to save it again." He whispered angrily.

"I can take care of myself." I told him, my eyes taking in the fountain of youth again.

"And that worked out so well last time." He said, using his hands to talk.

"That's because there wasn't any water nearby, now there is." I said, gesturing to the small pools of water scattered around.

The dark skinned man's hand wrapped around my arm again, yanking me away from Jack. I growled at him but he didn't pay attention.

"Jack, the chalices." Said Black Beard, holding his hands out for him. The rest of the crew had showed up and now everyone was walking around in awe. Black Beard had walked straight to the fountain which was some sort of a rock formation.

"I don't think we're alone." Said Jack, turning his head to look behind us. We all turned our heads to see Britain's flags and men walking out of the mist with a one legged man.

My mouth curled up into an evil smile as I recognized him from the prophecy. I turned around to show Black Beard my smile and gave him a look of 'told you so'. His face flashed red with anger and he stormed over to me.

"You, you led them here." He accused, bringing his hand up to bring it down to my face. But I wouldn't show that I was seeing stars, I kept my smirk on my face watching his face turn different shades of anger.

"I told you that you would die." I said, my smirk growing. Black Beard brought his hand up again and I raised my eyebrow at him, daring him to do it. Jack made a motion to attack Black Beard but he was held off by a crew member.

"No need to hit the kind lady." Said the one legged man, and Jack nodded to him in thanks.

"Who said I was a kind lady?" I asked, baring my teeth at Black Beard and hissing. The dark skinned man held me back though.

"A mermaid huh, Jack? Are you trying every species now?" Asked the one legged man and Jack glared at him.

"Will everyone stop that?" He muttered angrily, the man's hand still on Jack's shoulder.

"You will be held prisoner on my ship until the day you die. No compromises." Said Black Beard, looking at Jack.

"I'd rather kill myself than spend the rest of my life with you." I growled, spitting at his shoes.

"That's wonderful dear. Now, let's get this over with." Said Black Beard, pulling his sword out.

"I've been waiting for this day since you cut my leg off." Smiled the one legged man, drawing his sword.

"Attack!" Yelled Black Beard and all of the men started running at each other, swords clashing and sounds of gun shots firing in the air.

A man came running at the dark skinned man, his sword drawn and aimed. This caused him to let go of me and I quickly scrambled away before he could catch me again.

"Marina!" Jack yelled, still being held hostage. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a sword out of a dead man's hand.

I ran over to the man and swung wildly at him, not quite skilled with a sword. But it distracted him enough to let go of Jack. Jack rolled his eyes at my poor skills and took the sword from my hands.

"Get away from here, go back to the sea." Said Jack, his sword clashing with the man's.

"But I can't just leave you here." I said, stepping out of the way of some men fighting. But I was too slow and they knocked me over into a small puddle of water. My legs touched the water and my tail reappeared.

"Shit." I hissed, flopping around as I tried to get out of the puddle. Then a heavy accented voice rang out around us in Spanish, making us all pause in what we were doing.

"This land is conquered by England." Called out a man's voice and we all turned to see a British flag being waved in the air. But the sound of a gun shot and the man fell dead.

The Spanish leader turned to see me and ordered something to his men. They advanced towards me, rope in their hands. Jack advanced on them but yet again, someone got in his way.

The men tied me up, I was unable to do anything considering I had no legs and I was barely in water. They said things in Spanish to me that I couldn't understand and then one landed a punch to my stomach causing me to double over.

The leader yelled something in Spanish and their troops marched forward, fighting the men and destroying the scenery. The men continued to hit me, I didn't know why. I think it had to do with their beliefs.

My beatings had stopped, I wasn't quite sure why but I took it as an opportunity to find Jack. I saw him, the Spanish leader taking the chalices out of Jack's hands and smashing them on the ground. He stepped on them brutally before throwing them into a water hole.

Jack winced as he watched the chalices be destroyed. The leader looked back at me before saying something to the 2 men who were beating me up.

The men advance towards me with swords, raising them above their heads. I screeched, my teeth sharpening as I tried to buy myself some time to get away. They kept their distance but kept trying to move closer. I managed to scoot myself over to the nearest water hole and dive headfirst into the water.

I smiled in victory as my hair fanned out above me as I sunk deeper into the water. The cold water felt like heaven on my skin and I cut my bonds off on a sharp rock. The rough ropes fell to the bottom of the ocean and I paused.

What do I do? The chalices!

I swam as fast as I could through the maze of rock structure, searching the ocean floor for the 2 chalices. My enhanced ear senses could hear the fighting going on above me, causing me to hurry up. My eye caught on to something gleaming in the sunlight and I smiled.

I grabbed the 2 smashed chalices and swam up to the nearest water hole. I stuck my head up, surprisingly finding Jack trying to find the chalices in the water.

"Do not waste my tear. And don't die." I said, handing him the chalices. He nodded and I reached my hand out to grab his arm.

I closed my eyes, angry for what I was going to do but I didn't stop myself. I lifted myself upwards, pressing my lips to Jack's. The surprise on his face was evident but he leaned into me. My eyes flew open as I felt the kiss last too long.

I pulled away, watching Jack carefully. He just turned and ran away to the fountain. I bit my lip, the feelings of anger, love and sadness washing through me. I watched as Jack ran back to the dying Black Beard and Angelica.

I could smell the poison seeping into both of their blood streams. They were both going to die for sure and the fountain would only save one of them. I shook my head and dove back under the water, the flavor of Jack still on my lips.

But it wasn't till I was deep underwater that I realized that I still had Jack's coat.

**I probably should have mentioned this earlier but I did change a few things from the movie in here and I left out a couple things. But that's just how I wrote it and I didn't feel like changing it.**

**~Miss Embers**


	7. Chapter 7

Old Memories-Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

**Marina's POV**

I swam slowly back to Whitecap Bay, enjoying the feeling of the water surrounding me once again. But sadness kept lurking through my thoughts, and I didn't quite know why. I swam through a school of fish, disturbing their formation.

I felt the warm sun on my back and I flicked my tail, sending me upwards. I pushed myself upwards onto a slick rock, sitting. I felt the sun drying the water off of me already and the scales covering me were disappearing. But my tail stayed in place as I churned the water with the ends of my tail.

"Marina!" I heard a voice say and I turned to see Philip stumbling towards me. I watched him helplessly as his hand clutched his stomach, the smell of blood emanating from it. "Marina, where's Syrena?" He asked, out of breath when he reached me.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her." I said, watching as he grimaced in pain. "You're hurt." I stated, watching as he cleaned out his wound.

"Yes." He said, continuing splashing water onto himself.

"I'll find her." I told him, diving forward into the dark water.

The warm of the sun disappeared as the cold water took its place. I didn't pay attention to the sudden change of temperature; I just swam faster entering the darker depths of the ocean. I noticed a couple mermaids swimming around lazily along with some fish but no Syrena.

I turned around, moving my tail up and down to propel me forward. I swam under the island and dodged the long pillars of stone. Some movement caught my eye and I swam towards it quickly. It was Syrena and I was filled with relief.

She looked up at me with surprise and sadness. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the nearest water hole.

"You're alive." Said Syrena, trying to sound happy but she was really on the verge of tears.

"Philip needs your help, he's dying." I told her and Syrena was gone in the flash of an eye.

I ducked under the water and quickly followed her; I caught up and started to lead her to where I had seen him. Syrena pulled herself up onto the rock, the smooth surface pushing into her stomach.

"Philip." She said softly and Philip looked up at her with a smile. "You are hurt."

"Yes, but my body only." He says and I decide to sit behind a rock, giving them privacy but listening to their exchange. "If it weren't for me, you would have never gotten kidnapped. Forgive me, Syrena."

"I can help you, you need only ask." Said Syrena and my eyes widened. They were silent for a second before Syrena spoke again. "Ask."

"Forgive me." Said Philip softly before there was silence and then Syrena was pulling him into the water. She shouldn't be taking him there but who was I to say she couldn't.

I looked under the water as she pulled him close to her and towards the depths of the ocean. I shook my head at them before pulling myself back up onto the same rock. I bent my knees so that my tail was next to me.

I stroked my wet hair, staring out at the ocean. The sound of footsteps made me whip my head around to look behind me. I saw Jack, with Angelica who had her hands tied around her back. Jack was leading her to a row boat that was docked into the sand.

Angelica was fuming and screaming threats at Jack and some things in Spanish. I'm guessing that she was angry about her father dying. An amused smile slipped onto my mouth as I watched Jack put her in the boat and start rowing out into the deeper water.

I looked down at Jack's coat and rubbed the fabric between my fingers. I would have to give it back. I sunk into the salty ocean water, following the small outline of a rowboat under the water. After a couple minutes, I noticed Tamara's tail swishing back and forth next the rowboat.

A hiss slipped through my lips and I swam up to the other side of the boat, quietly listening to Tamara. I didn't want to attack her but I wanted to see what she was doing first. I stayed unnoticed as Tamara conversed with Jack.

"Are you my jolly sailor bold?" She asked, using the same question as last time she encountered a rowboat.

I growled and swam under the boat, my hands gripping Tamara's slick tail and yanking her under water. I hissed at her and she growled back as she backed off, swimming back down to the ocean floor. I popped my head up above water, Jack's smile waiting for me.

"Are you here to eat us too?" He asked, and I glared at him.

"No, I'm here to give you your jacket back." I said, unbuttoning it and tossing it up so it hit him in the face.

Angelica smiled and Jack pushed the soaking wet jacket off of him. I smirked and he glared at me.

"Well, it's best we get on our way." Said Jack, gripping the oars of the boat and pushing them against the rough water. "I have some business to attend to." He added and Angelica glared at him.

"He's dead." I said, looking to Jack for confirmation. I knew that I was right, but I needed to make sure.

"Of course." Nodded Jack and I felt relief.

"You're welcome." I said, waving my tail up and down so that it pushed me softly away from their boat but I stayed on my back so I faced them.

"For what?" Asked Jack, his eyebrows scrunching.

"For saving your life." I answered. "Bye Angelica." I called and she yelled bye back. I had a small smirk on my face as I watched Jack touch 2 of his fingers to his hat and then pointed them at me. I did the same before turning around and putting my head underwater.

I lifted my tail above the water, sort of like a whale would do, and then disappeared into the dark depths of the ocean.

**Thanks for reading this, loves!**

**~Miss Embers**


End file.
